


Robby Keene Headcanons

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: I just finished the first two seasons of Cobra Kai (can't wait for Season 3), and Robby is already in my top 5 faves for the series so far. He's such a good boi who deserves all the love, romantically or platonically.
Relationships: Robby Keene/Other(s), Robby Keene/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Robby Keene Headcanons

  * Even though he is a bit of a loner, Robby does love people. He loves being with them, and feels like he can belong.



  * That being said, he loves forming intimate relationships. Being with someone, he wants to surrender to the connection with you, and express himself openly. He wants to share his endless warmth and sensitivity with you.



  * Robby is the type to want a soul-deep connection with someone who is invested in some type of relationship.



  * Given that he looks for depth and meaning in his relationships, he would prefer not to settle for a match that’s founded on anything less than genuine love.



  * If he were to find a suitable relationship, he would rarely take it for granted.



  * He tends to look for ways to grow as an individual and strengthen his connection with the one he cares about. This actually helps his relationship reach a level of depth and sincerity that he is not used to, but would greatly appreciate.



  * Because of his sensitivity and insight, Robby can make his partner feel heard and understood. He isn’t afraid to express his love, and he feels it unconditionally.



  * As a result, he is not the type for a relationship that is uncommitted or shallow.



  * In fact, it would be safe to say he craves an emotional and even spiritual connection with his partner.



  * He cherishes what it means to become one with another person in mind, body, and soul.



  * In love, he is a trustworthy and dedicated partner. Given that quality of him, Robby easily gains your trust.



  * That’s also not to say he won’t get jealous and possessive when in love, but it’s a sure sign showing he has feelings for you.




End file.
